


10 Categories: Kim and Paul

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [37]
Category: Different for Girls (1996)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Families of Choice, Female-Male Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Relationships: Kim Foyle/Paul Prentice
Series: 10 Categories [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Kudos: 1





	10 Categories: Kim and Paul

**AU**

“I’m a girl, Prentice.”

Paul looks at Karl. Realises- “So, Karl’s not your name anymore?”

**First Time**

“It’s not like this is the first time-”

“You can’t go around punching people, Prentice!”

**Adventure**

“Getting married sounds like an exciting adventure.”

“Is- this your way of proposing,” Kim asks.

**Smut**

They’re almost caught.

“I can’t believe you talked me into that,” Kim says.

**Fluff**

“You love me,” Paul declares.

“Yes. I do.”

“And I love you.”

“I know.”

**Angst**

Karl had a habit of leaving when things got tough or messy.

So does Kim.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Wishing she could do more, Kim wraps around Prentice. “I’m here. Whatever you need.”

**Humour**

“What happened to not punching people?”

“It was an accident,” a mortified Kim reiterates.

**Romance**

Karl laughs at his joke, and Paul loves.

Kim smiles, and Paul is in love.

**UST**

Karl-and-then-Kim desperately wants Prentice.

Paul desperately wants Kim.

Then and now, both are quiet.


End file.
